It Sucks Being a Bad Luck Magnet
by kuku88
Summary: When Friday the 13th strikes, Blossom decides she's going to prove that superstitions are just a bunch of silly mumbo-jumbo. However, she runs into tons of trouble...can her day get any worse? Uh-oh: it just did; she landed with Brick being her Science project partner! Can she really prove Friday the 13th really isn't bad luck? Rated T, R&R!


_Here's a story dealing with Friday the 13th because...guess what? IT'S FRIDAY THE 13TH! This isn't exactly what I had originally set out to write, but I guess I can post the original idea some other day..._

_In the meanwhile, enjoy this, I suppose...?_

* * *

"Bubbles, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous! It's just cold, hard facts, Blossom! Friday the 13th is always bad luck."

Sighing, Blossom Utonium rolled her eyes. "Since when has Friday the 13th brought bad luck to anybody? It's just a silly day covered with silly superstitions."

Her sister, Bubbles, shook her head as she tugged at one of her pigtails. "So not true," she protested, "did you forget last year? My dress got ripped, I was splashed with a puddle, and my date with Boomer was ruined because someone crashed into our table and got pudding all over me!"

Blossom shook her head. "There's no such thing as 'bad luck'. And I'll prove it to you."

Bubbles shuddered. "Well, I'm _wishing _ you luck. If you can survive Friday the 13th, that'd be a miracle! Besides, you saw what happened this morning. It was a chaotic whirlwind of bad luck! I burned the toast, and nearly set the house on fire, and none of us could find our uniforms!"

"There's really no such thing as miracles either," Blossom said rationally. "You're just being silly. Besides, you burn the breakfast every second day of the week."

Bubbles opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by a shout.

"Watch out!"

Both girls turned to see a tall, muscular male stumbling forward on roller-blades. A black-and-green football flew out of his hands and smacked Bubbles in the head. She let out a cry, just as the male also shouted out in pain. He'd just crashed into Blossom!

"Butch, Blossom, Bubbles; you three okay?" A girl with short black hair skidded to stop in front of them, her roller-blades screeching against the floor.

"My head," Bubbles groaned, sitting upright. She gasped loudly. "Oh no; my nails are chipped and my hair's a _mess_!"

"I'm fine," Butch managed to say, climbing upwards. He winced then. "Ow; but I think I might've hurt my ankle."

"I think I hurt my entire body," Blossom mumbled, getting up. She looked between Butch and his companion. "What on earth were you two doing?"

"We were playing catch," Butch confessed, "Buttercup threw the ball and I sorta...uh, slipped on a puddle of water."

"You two shouldn't be playing football inside the school!" Blossom scolded.

Bubbles shivered. "It's Friday the 13th's fault, Bloss! The bad luck's just begun."

"Nonsense―these two just weren't being careful. Plain and simple," Blossom reasoned calmly.

Butch shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I agree with Bubbles here. Friday the 13th gets way on my nerves."

Blossom glared at him. "Just stay out of trouble," she snapped, storming off.

"What...? Was it something I said?" Butch asked, blinking.

Bubbles sighed. "Blossom's determined to prove that Friday the 13th isn't bad luck."

"Good luck to her then," Buttercup muttered.

"That's what _I _ said!" Bubbles agreed.

Meanwhile, Blossom was still stalking through the hallways of the bustling Pokey Oaks High. School was starting soon, but the bell hadn't rung yet.

Blossom paused. _The bell hadn't rung yet...? But that can't be true! It was already 8:50!_

Just then, static sounded on the intercom and students gasped as they plugged their fingers with their ears. A book landed on Blossom's foot. "Ow!" she squeaked.

"Sorry, Bloss," a voice sounded as the speaker bent down to pick the book up. He winced. "My ears were ringing thanks to that static."

"It's okay, Boomer," Blossom managed to say, staring at the cover of the book. It was a textbook. She blinked back tears that threatened to come from the pain. "I just wish the book wasn't so heavy."

"So what are you up to?" Boomer asked, blinking wide blue eyes at her.

"I'm trying to show everyone that Friday the 13th doesn't bring bad luck," she explained.

His eyes widened. "Today's Friday the 13th!? No wonder I had so much bad luck getting to school today! My blow-dryer stopped working and when I tried to fix it, it blasted such hot air at me it burned my hair! Turns out Mojo had been experimenting on it. I was cooking later on and burnt my omelettes, nearly catching the house on fire! And then Braker caused omelette to land on my shirt so I had to change, which made me late. We had to ride the car because the weather was so bad, but it ran out of fuel two blocks from here so we had to fly anyway."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Blossom snapped. "That was just a coincidence―pure and simple."

Boomer rubbed his arm. "I'm not so sure, Bloss. Maybe, just _maybe_, you should consider the fact that superstitions are real, after all?"

"I will do no such thing!" Blossom protested. "I―"

A loud screech came from the intercom just then, and a voice came on. _"Sorry―_bzzt_―about that, students! It appears"―_static_―"that the intercom is slightly"―_static_―"broken―_bzzt_!"_

"Oh, great," Boomer whined. "Now we'll have to listen to that awful static all day and―"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Instead of the usual bell, this ringing was twice as loud. Blossom let out a cry, covering her ears. Boomer dropped his book again on her foot, but she bit back the scream she wanted to scream. She wasn't going to let Boomer see she was in pain just so he could blame it on bad luck.

"Sorry, Bloss, but I gotta run!" Boomer shouted, grabbing his book and dashing off.

Sighing, Blossom flew to her class, a pink streak behind her.

Just as she reached for the door, someone else opened it and it slammed into her. The person was Mr. Davidson, the teacher. He looked around. "I could've _sworn _ I heard footsteps," he muttered.

Blossom crumpled to the floor, just as he nearly shut the door. She immediately bounced back up and tried to walk inside, but the door slammed onto her toe. She let out a screech.

The teacher opened the door again, and it bumped into Blossom once more. Then another terrible ringing noise came from the school just as Blossom sprang up.

"You're late," Mr. Davidson said.

"B-But," stammered Blossom, eyes widening. She was hardly ever late for anything! "I was coming in and you slammed the door into me―"

"I'm in a bad mood, Blossom―I've had to deal with too much bad luck today. I don't want to hear any excuses or arguments coming from you. Just get to your seat."

Blossom gawked at him in disbelief. "But Mr. David―"

"Enough! Don't talk back to your teacher." He let her in and she heard him grumble, "Teenagers these days."

Dazed, Blossom slipped into her seat. She couldn't believe her―

"Bad luck?" a voice whispered to her.

Blossom turned to see Bubbles. "No way," she shot back. "Now _shhh_, we―"

"Bubbles and Blossom Utonium! No talking during class!"

Gulping, Blossom nodded at Mr. Davidson and slunk down further into her seat. The class wore on, with her pencil breaking and then her pen running of ink. She couldn't find her sharpener, so she had to ask Bubbles. They got into trouble for talking again.

Mr. Davidson was talking about a new project at the moment, and Blossom tried her best to listen. She couldn't help but keep thinking about Friday the 13th, however.

"Blossom―_Blossom Utonium_!"

Blinking, Blossom turned back to the teacher. "Yes?" she squeaked.

"What on earth is my star student doing staring out the window and not paying attention?" Mr. Davidson demanded. "Tell me what I just said."

Blossom tried to rack her brains, but she couldn't think of anything. Then she remembered something he'd said. "That this is going to be a group project?" she tried.

Mr. Davidson's eyes narrowed. "Anything _else_?"

Blossom shook her head meekly as students around her snickered.

Sighing, the teacher turned to the board and pointed at the diagram on it. "Maybe you could've looked here and seen that we're doing our project on the solar system."

"Oh," Blossom managed to say.

Mr. Davidson turned back to the class. "As this is a group assignment, you're going to need partners."

Classmates awaited eagerly to hear whether or not they could choose their said partners.

"And I'll be choosing your partners for you."

The students groaned.

One glare from a cranky Mr. Davidson shut them up. He then began listing names. When he got to Blossom, he said, "Blossom Utonium and..."

Blossom closed her eyes, begging silently to be able to work with one of her friends.

"...Brick Jojo."

Eyes flashing open, Blossom glanced at Brick. He smirked at her, winking. She let out a small groan.

"Ms. Utonium, is there a problem?" Mr. Davidson asked sharply.

Blossom sank down lower into her seat. "No," she managed to reply, only to realize she had gum stuck to her tights and her hair had been caught in one of the bolts in the chair.

* * *

"I just can't believe I was paired with the most unpredictable guy in class," Blossom complained to her sisters they she walked to the Rowdyruff's house. "One minute he's rude and the next he's nice."

Bubbles shared a look with Buttercup. "You know, maybe it's Friday the 13th's fault..." she began suggesting.

"It is not!" Blossom exclaimed. She glanced around and spotted a ladder. "I'll show you!"

"Blossom, wait!" Bubbles cried.

Blossom walked underneath the ladder, turning around. "See, no bad luck happening or―"

"Hey, Bloss," someone called from above.

Blossom looked up and she let out a groan._ "Brick,"_ she managed to say.

Brick smirked from his perch on the ladder as he busied himself with some paint. "Don't you know that walking under ladders brings bad luck?" he asked.

"That's a bunch of nonsense!" Blossom shot back angrily.

Brick shrugged, letting out a whistle as he painted the wall of his home. "Maybe; maybe not. All I'm saying is that―"

"Brick, look out below!" a new voice shouted.

Brick looked up to see a boy with spiky brown hair swept to one side on the roof, waving his arms. A paint can was flying toward him. Brick dodged to the side, only getting splashed a little. Blossom, however, wasn't so lucky: the paint covered her, and the paint can then did the finishing touch by landing on her head. Brick let out a low whistle.

"Of all the insufferable―" Blossom was saying loudly just as the newcomer flew down from the roof.

"Sorry, Bloss―I accidentally knocked the can over," he said.

"It's okay, Braker," Blossom said shakily, passing the orange-eyed boy the empty paint can. "Just let me take a shower..._please_."

"Of course," Braker said, looking genuinely sorry for his mistake.

Brick jumped down from the ladder and flicked Braker on the head. "I'll need to change too," he said, rolling his eyes. "And Him _told _ us not to fly near the wall or we'll ruin the paint, remember?"

"Oops," Braker said sheepishly.

Brick sighed, passing Braker his paint can. "You can paint this wall," he decided. "I'm going to get changed." Then Brick pulled his shirt off.

Gasping, Bubbles stared with wide eyes as Buttercup blinked. Brick didn't seem to notice the girls' gawking as he tossed his shirt aside. "C'mon, you three. Bunny, Bliss, and Banana are already here."

Blossom let out an angry yell as Brick's shirt landed on her face._ "Brick!"_

He turned, blinking. Then he smirked just slightly. "Oops―sorry, Bloss," he said as he grabbed his shirt.

Her face turned red when she saw his abs, and she looked away. "Wh-Whatever," she muttered. "I'm just going in for that shower." Then Blossom stormed off.

The door flew open, hitting Blossom just as a boy with brown hair in a ponytail flew out. "Hey, guys. Everyone's inside al―"

"Bandit, shut the door slightly," Brick ordered.

Confused, Bandit did as he was told. His eyes widened when he saw a Blossom covered in paint. "Sorry; I didn't see you there," he managed to apologize as she stood up.

"It's fine," she interrupted, trying to contain her anger. "Could you just...let me in?"

"In a second, Bloss." Brick walked over to her, using his red shirt to wipe her face. "We can't have you walking in covered in paint like that. You'll get the floor all dirty."

Blossom's face flushed red and she was momentarily glad Brick couldn't see it. She stepped backwards. "Don't―" she began, but slipped on the puddle of paint she had created and fell backwards.

"Blossom!" gasped Bubbles.

Brick managed to catch her, but Blossom struggled away from him. "I didn't need to be saved," she grumbled. _He smells like cherries, _ she realized.

"I could've let you fall," Brick shot back.

"Black cat alert!" a new voice cried as a black blob darted through the door.

Everyone turned to see a girl with brown hair in a ponytail rushing outside. The cat screeched, jumping onto Blossom's face and leaving claw marks as it dashed off.

"What was that, Bunny!?" Buttercup demanded, watching the cat disappear.

Bunny skidded to a stop, panting. "The cat somehow got in through the window and bit Banana," she squeaked shyly.

"Friday the 13th struck again!" Bubbles whispered fearfully.

"You're all being ridiculous," Blossom declared insistently, sitting upright.

"All the bad luck you've gotten proves superstition's not all mumbo-jumbo after all!" Bubbles shot back.

"All it proves is that coincidences happen a lot," Blossom protested.

"Bloss, I think you're bleeding," Brick finally stated.

"You are!" gasped Bunny, eyes wide.

Blossom felt her wounds from the cat. "I'll be fine―"

"I've for some band-aids," Braker said, "in emergency of whenever I hurt myself." He leaned forward to stick it onto Blossom's face, but he stumbled and fell. His face hit the floor and he grabbed Bunny's shirt, ripping it just as the band-aid landed on Blossom's cheek.

"Ow; it stings!" Blossom cried. The band-aid's sticky part was on her bleeding wound, rather than the soft part.

Brick pulled it off and she let out another cry of pain from the quick peeling off. Brick then stuck it on the right way.

Meanwhile, Bunny was clearly embarrassed as she covered her sides. Braker sat up, his nose bleeding slightly.

"Oh no, are you okay?" Bubbles cried, rushing forward to help Braker.

Buttercup shot Blossom a look. "I think that proves Friday the 13th brings bad luck," she finally said.

"No way!" Blossom protested. "Just let me take my shower."

"Alright, but use this towel if you're so reluctant to use my shirt," Brick said, flying up to the ladder and grabbing the white towel. "I just used my shirt since it was closer."

"I just don't want to get it any more dirty than it already is," Blossom said, embarrassed.

"I'm going to wash the shirt anyway, so I wouldn't have minded." Brick shrugged as he tossed her the towel.

Just then, the ladder fell over! Buttercup jumped out of the way just in time.

Groaning, Blossom cleaned herself off. _This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

The warm shower water felt great after being splashed with cold paint. Blossom washed out her hair, using a red shampoo bottle. It was labelled "cherry". The scent wreathed around her and she realized that this was the scent Brick had! She was using Brick's shampoo!

Blossom washed the shampoo out, embarrassed once again. She didn't realize why she was so shocked when it was obvious she'd be using the Ruff's shampoo. _Still..._

Sighing, Blossom relaxed her tense shoulders and told herself to enjoy the warm water...

...Just as the water went icy cold.

Letting out a cry, Blossom shut the tap off and shivered. She opened the shower door and stepped out, slipping on water. She crashed into the towel rack, managing to pull a towel off. Blossom sat up and wrapped it around herself, reaching for the doorknob when...

"Brick, do you know where Braker is?" a boy's voice asked.

"Yeah, he was supposed to me meet me upstairs a few minutes ago." This one was a girl.

Blaster, Bliss, and Brick! Blossom froze, her hand still on the doorknob.

"Oh yeah; he's got to repaint the wall I painted 'cause he messed it up and got Blossom covered in paint," Brick explained.

"Okay, thanks!" Bliss said as she walked off. Blaster followed.

Blossom could hear their footsteps fading, and after many moments of silence, she figured that Brick had gone too. So she opened the door and...

_...Came face-to-face with Brick, whose fist was just in front of her nose._

"Wh-What are you doing?" Blossom demanded, stumbling backwards.

"I just wanted to tell you you could borrow one of my clothes," Brick replied. "I didn't expect you to come out so soon. I was going to knock."

"The water turned freezing so I got out early―I just needed to wash the paint out, so a quick shower was all I needed." Blossom paused then, suddenly remembering why Brick _shouldn't _ be there. She backed away. "Now please leave; I―_whoa_!" She slipped _again_, and nearly fell.

Brick managed to catch her again though, eyes wide. They met gazes, and Blossom's hear skipped a beat.

But then...

_...Her towel slipped off._

Brick's eyes widened, and Blossom's face reddened.

She immediately slapped Brick and grabbed her towel as he rubbed his stinging cheek, eyes closed. When they opened, Blossom was wrapped in a towel again. "You...You..._pervert_!" Blossom screamed, throwing an empty paint can nearby at him.

He caught it easily, blocking the throw. "Hey, I just saved you! That was by accident and besides...who wants to look at your flat boobs anyway!?"

That was the last straw. Blossom smacked him in the head before flying off.

Groaning, Brick rubbed the new bump forming just as a girl with long blond hair in pigtails walked by. "Girl troubles?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And bad luck like you wouldn't believe," Brick muttered back. She helped him up and he sighed. "Thanks, Banana."

"No problem," Banana responded. She nodded at the direction Blossom had stomped off to. "Now go talk to her."

Brick sighed. "I guess you're right."

"You _know _ I'm right," Banana said, smiling slightly. Brick smirked back.

Meanwhile, Blossom had stomped up the stairs to Brick's room. _That...That _jerk_! _ Her mind was spinning, and she wanted to curse, but her "good girl rules" prevented her from doing so.

She slammed open the door and walked inside, only to be greeted with Butch standing at Brick's desk. He was holding a piece of paper, and his eyes widened. "Bloss―"

_"Get out!"_ Blossom shouted, picking up a clothes basket and throwing it at Butch.

"Whoa! Okay, okay!" Butch dodged it and raced out the door, still holding that sheet of paper. Blossom figured he had taken Brick's homework.

"What are you doing with Brick's stuff?" she demanded.

Butch glanced down at it. "In a stroke of bad luck―probably thanks to Friday the 13th―I forgot my homework so―"

"That's thanks to your own incompetence!" Blossom snapped. "Return Brick's belongings at once!"

"Since when did you care?" Butch asked, trying to remain defiant.

His stubbornness irked Blossom, but what really rubbed her the wrong way was how right he was: since when _did_ she care about Brick's anything? "I at least have a sense of right and wrong," she snapped, grabbing the sheet of paper. It ripped.

"Now look what you've done!" Butch gasped.

"Me!? _You're_ the one who―!"

"It's okay, Bloss. I said he could take it. I can just rewrite it later; no big deal."

They both turned to see Brick walking calmly up the stairs, his cheek still slightly red and bruised.

Butch took that as his signal to disappear and darted off after he'd grabbed both halves of the paper.

Blossom, embarrassed once more, realized she was caught defending Brick by Brick himself.

Brick opened his mouth. "Bloss―"

"Okay, so I was defending you. So what!? Don't you dare tease me!" Blossom cried, slamming the door shut in his face.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Brick's closet. Half of his room was neat, but the other half was messy. And unluckily for Blossom, she stepped in some old gum.

Blossom let out a frustrated growl, grabbing some tissue and pulling the gum off. Then she grabbed a red t-shirt, only to realize she didn't have her bra and underwear.

Letting out another growl, this one louder than the last, Blossom shoved the door open. She stomped down the stairs to the bathroom, where it was locked.

She had to wait three minutes until the door opened and a red demon-thing came out.

"You didn't see anything in there, did you, Him?" Blossom asked.

"Oh no," Him said, smiling his creepy smile. Blossom couldn't tell if he was telling the truth, but she took his word for it and walked inside.

Locking the door, Blossom put her bra and underwear on. Then she slipped on the red t-shirt. She pulled it down so no one would see her underwear―she had to ask Brick for a pair of pants... The idea of asking Brick for _anything _ made Blossom shudder.

She reached for the door, but it was stuck! Blossom banged on the door. "Someone let me out!"

A banging sounded from outside and the door broke apart. Brick stood there, holding a pair of pants.

Blossom didn't meet his eyes. "I could've done that, but I didn't want to damage anything," she mumbled.

Brick shrugged. "Eh, it's just a door. We can fix it later. Besides, we've had enough bad luck as it is." Brick winced, pulling a splinter out. "More than enough, actually."

Blossom sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about blowing up at you and...and _slapping _ y―"

"Don't sweat it. Just put these on," Brick told her, passing her the pants. His face turned red. "Seeing you like that...kind of makes me feel embarrassed. I wanted to apologize too for uh...seeing you all...undressed."

"It's okay," Blossom mumbled, slipping the pants on. "I'm mostly at fault here. Maybe Friday the 13th _is _ bad luck after all."

"Maybe; maybe not," he replied, referring to what he had said to her earlier on the ladder, "but I can make this day better."

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Like this." Brick smirked and he leaned forward...

Blossom's eyes widened but she didn't protest. His lips met hers, and she struggled at first, but she began kissing back.

Sparks went off in her mind as her heart raced. When he pulled back, her face was flushed.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

_...Huh. Maybe Friday the 13th wasn't all _that _ bad..._

* * *

_I blame all of the trouble I ran into today on Friday the 13th. I'm not too superstitious, but I try to avoid anything that could potentially cause bad luck. Now, my luck was decent today, but I ran into a few issues. Like I woke up late, is an example, but it's not a super big deal. _

_I figure if I went to school today, I'd be more likely to be unlucky (school's basically over a few days early thanks to teachers protesting). I wish them luck. _

_I'll admit I overdid it haha. But I'll post the original story idea sometime soon when I can write it. In the meanwhile, don't forget to review!_


End file.
